fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Susan Grace: Love of a Mother
Susan Grace Wyte was convicted guilty of committing second-degree murder of Daniel Wallace on October 24th of 2003. Evidence was found on Wallace’s phone and email indicating a relationship between the two had occurred since September of 2002. Mrs. Wyte was Wallace’s Language Arts teacher, and admitted to beating Wallace to death after he threatened to go public with their relationship. Nearly twelve years after her conviction, Susan confessed what had really happened with Daniel Wallace. Daniel tried seducing Susan for most of his freshman year of high school but it wasn’t until his sophomore year that Susan gave in. Susan at the time, was married to Scott Wyte, department chair of the College of Business at Wyoming State University. At first, Susan felt disgusted and scared. She feared getting caught and feared the thought of losing everything she loved, but addictively could not stop. The evening of October 24th Susan decided to surprise Scott at his office with an early dinner. Susan found there, who she though was her sole lover, in a passionate sexual encounter with, who she assumed was her loyal husband. Susan, aggravated, embarrassed, and hurt, demanded a divorce and threatened to tell the Board of Directors about his wrongdoing. Scott had been hiding his true identity to fit into society’s mold. He married a woman he didn’t love, had sexual relations even though he wasn’t attracted, and took part in the conceiving of three children. He was terrified at the idea that people would know the truth. Daniel, who had now finished getting dressed, stopped the fight by confessing to also being Susan’s lover and threatened to also tell the board of directors about Susan. Daniel admitted to having a relationship with Susan to help his grades and give him a “straight” reputation among his football teammates. Before much else could be said, Scott attacked Daniel. Susan tried stopping Scott but nothing seemed to distract him. Susan desperately begged him to stop or he was going to beat him to death; this brought Scott back to reality. Susan looked at Daniels’ noticeably injured body and culpably told him to leave. Shortly after, Susan and Scott realized they needed to find Daniel and force silence on him. Susan called,texted, and emailed Daniel, but got no response. That night, Daniel’s body was found around 9 pm by a 7-11 near the university. He died of internal bleeding. Susan knew something had gone wrong and before the police started digging deeper into the story, she made a deal with her husband and turned herself in. There was plenty of evidence indicating Susan’s infidelity and will to kill Daniel. Susan admitted to beating Daniel to death because he threatened to tell everyone about their relationship. What really happened was that Susan’s husband threatened to kill their three kids if she confessed the truth to authorities. He never considered them his kids, for they were contrived without love and represented the suppression of his true identity. If Susan agreed, Scott would give full custody to her mother and would disappear. Susan sentenced herself to prison to save her three young children.